16 and pregnant
by girlwholived27
Summary: While in his 6th year at Hogwarts, Severus Snape had a daughter. Now he has to face a pushy headmaster, a crazy ex-girlfriend and raising his daughter, Elizabeth.
1. Where it all begins

It was after the feast when Severus Snape managed to stagger his way into the private quarters given to him by Albus Dumbledore. In his arms he juggled his 6 month old daughter, a diaper bag, and his school bag. Elizabeth was asleep against his shoulder, hand fisted in her curls and thumb of her other hand jammed into her mouth. This made Severus very happy as most nights since her birth; he had gotten little to no sleep.

Severus laid the small frail Elizabeth in the white crib given to him by the child's godparents; engaged Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Snapping the bedroom light off and leaving the door open wide enough so he could see into it from time to time, Severus tore open the envelope given to him by Dumbledore after the feast. His ex-girlfriend had sent him many threatening letters over the summer, most howlers that had woken his daughter from her afternoon nap and pissed his father, Tobias, off enough to storm up the stairs to deliver a personal lecture. Now Albus Dumbledore had thrown himself into the mix which was just a recipe for disaster.

Plopping down on the couch, Severus read,

Severus,

I know you love your daughter very, very, very much, but your only 16. You have a whole life ahead of you and you need to seize the opportunity of adoption before you find yourself unable to let go. You can't tote her around a magic school; it would be much too hazardous for a child. That being said, it would be very difficult for her, not being able to see you as much as she would need. Remember my boy; I have yours and Elizabeth's best interests at heart.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Severus crumpled the letter in his fist and chucked it in the fire. No one, not even the great Albus Dumbledore, could make him give up his child. His love for his daughter was greater than any could understand. It was not one easily explained, not one that could be described.

Severus was pulled from the furious thoughts of loathing by a sharp cry that pierced the quiet of the late Monday night. It came from the baby's crib, a cry that screamed 'I can't be ignored'. Severus heaved himself off the couch and shuffled his way into the bedroom to retrieve his screaming offspring. Picking her up gently, Severus carried Elizabeth to the little kitchen to mix a bottle. While waiting for the formula to warm, he rocked her slowly to calm her a bit. After testing the bottle, he began to feed it to the child nestled in his arms.

Tilting the bottle so no air got in, he watched as she latched on and drank half the bottle quickly, stopping a few times for air. Eventually, she stopped drinking all together and pushed the bottle away. Severus threw a dishrag over his shoulder and burped her gently. Afterward, as she fell asleep on her shoulder, Severus laid her down in her crib and prepared for bed himself. Right before he laid down, he blew out the candles. Pulling the blankets over himself, he hoped for at least a few hours sleep.


	2. Run In's

About 6 months later, Elizabeth was about to celebrate her 1st birthday. She was walking a bit, with some help from hands and furniture and was completely off the bottle.

Two days before her birthday, Severus's friends came over to study for an exam that counted for over forty percent of their grade. As soon as Narcissa stepped foot in the apartment, she dropped her books and sprinted over to the playpen where Elizabeth was pounding the sides with her sippy cup.

Scooping the child into her arms, Narcissa cuddled Elizabeth to her chest, who squeaked in surprise. When Severus was visible, the little Severus clone reached for her father, whimpering softly. Severus took Elizabeth from her godmother and cooed,

"I think it's someone's naptime,"

Severus carried her to the bedroom, where he changed her diaper and rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair, aware of the eyes that were watching through the open door.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. "I normally put her down for a nap by now, but I guess it slipped my mind." He laughed a little as Severus sat down next to Lucius, who was working on a monster essay given by McGonagall in preparation for their exam.

"No harm done mate, as it's not our fault you got Miranda Nicholas pregnant. Personally, I think she was quite the catch for you. Too bad you let her go."

Severus simply whacked his best friend over the head with his transfiguration book before calmly placing it on the table and opening it to the appropriate page. Bellatrix and Narcissa giggled behind their hands and dropped their heads as Lucius turned to glare at his future wife and sister-in-law.

Rubbing his head, the startling blonde turned back to his homework as did the rest of the table.

"Hey Severus," Asked Narcissa after a half hour of silence. "When I went to use the Orchideous charm in class today, it didn't work. Thoughts?"

"Well," he began, not looking up. "If you flourish your wand too much, the charm will backfire and instead of giving you fresh, alive flowers, you simply get dead, blacked flowers." Looking up, he smirked and laid down his quill.

"Did I answer your question?" Severus said to Narcissa, who sat with bewildered face.

"Yeah, you did. So like this?" She flicked her wand a bit and a bouquet of flowers popped out of the tip of her wand. "Thanks Sev!"

Severus looked down, biting his lip with embarrassment. For a few more hours, there was only the scratching of quills and the light murmur of questions being answered. After the group had finished their homework, they had moved to the couch to relax before dinner. As Severus lowered himself into his armchair, Elizabeth woke, fussing as usual, craving attention.

Severus went to pull himself up but noting the movement from Lucius, the raven haired boy called out,

"FIVES!"

The girls rolled their eyes as Lucius looked disappointed and sat back down on the couch between the two sisters. Severus went in his room to retrieve his daughter, who was sitting up in her crib, knuckling her eyes.

Lifting her up over his head, Severus smiled at the baby he held up in the air. Elizabeth giggled and tried to reach down to grab her father's hair, while kicking her legs and squirming. Smirking a little, Severus laid the child on the changing table and removed the pants she had been wearing, and unbuttoned the bottom of the onesie she had on.

Taking off the dirty, smelly diaper Severus tossed it in the trash bin, which vanished everything thrown in before cleaning her up and putting on a new diaper. He buttoned up her onesie and dressed in a new pair of pants before taking out a pair of socks and shoes, taking her out into the living room.

Severus sat in the oversized armchair with his legs over an arm and Elizabeth on his stomach, facing him. He began to put on her shoes and socks, joining the others laughter as she played with the Velcro on her pink sparkly sneakers. Elizabeth, with her shoes on her feet, reached for her father's face and fell onto his chest and began to crawl up to pinch his nose closed. Severus pulled her close and sat up quickly, swinging his legs around before standing up.

"You guys do know its dinner time right?" Severus leaned down and picked up the diaper bag. "I'm hungry, so I'm leaving"

He began to leave the apartment with his daughter in arm, only to hear three pairs of footsteps behind him.

"So you ladies decided to join me?"

He quickly dodged the hand that reached out to slap him, managing to keep a hold on Elizabeth.

"Lucius! Be more careful!"

Narcissa took her goddaughter and the diaper bag from her friend and the three watched the blonde Slytherin chase his best friend down the hall of the dungeons. Suddenly Severus found himself on the floor after running into something solid. Looking up, he saw his head of house, Horace Slughorn, was looking down at him with a small smile on his face. Severus scrambled to his feet and stepped back quickly, hoping to avoid a detention.

"Severus, running down the halls? You should set a better example for your daughter here. I don't want to find this lovely lady running down the halls when she comes to Hogwarts." He paused to tickle Elizabeth's chin. "Now all of you, run along to dinner."

Severus turned around to face his friends, his face as red as a tomato. Lucius came out from a tapestry, laughing so hard he bent over.

"You should see your face!" He exclaimed. "Its priceless!"

Severus pushed the other Slytherin boy. "Shut up," he muttered.

Bellatrix just walked past them all.

"Let's just go to dinner, you prats."

"Who you calling prat, Black?" Lucius muttered.

**(A/N) Lucius Malfoy is in this fic for a reason. But I myself cannot explain as I do not know. But I love the relationship the four kids have with each other. It's totally awesome! Anywho, review, cause it makes it so much easier to write what you guys want to read.**


	3. Drummer girl

**I forgot to put this in my first chapter, so here goes. I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, the almighty goddess that she, is owns it all. I just enjoy messing with her characters that are so much fun to play with. **

Upon reaching the great hall, Bellatrix still in the lead, and Severus and Lucius still messing around behind the girls, the four reached a group of seats enough to hold all of their party.

Elizabeth, ever the easy one, fought Narcissa as she tried to put the child in the high chair that appeared.

"Why is she being so difficult today? She's normally better than this." Narcissa dodged the little hands that tried to push on her face.

Severus laughed and took his daughter from her godmother. "She hates her high chair. If you put her in it, she'll attempt getting out. She's almost fallen out a couple times, so I avoid it as much as I can." He shrugged. "I just roll with the punches now. It was a waste of energy trying to make her behave the way I want, so I just make sure she knows right from wrong the best I can. I don't really have experience with this, as you know I don't have any siblings." With that, he loaded his plate, all the while pinning Elizabeth down with his legs.

"Mate," Lucius began. "I wouldn't be able to put up with half the crap you do as a father. Now, the godfather thing? I rock at that, if I do say so myself, but I wouldn't have the patience to put up with this rugrat 24/7."

Severus just rolled his eyes as he fished out the baby food and a baby spoon from the diaper bag. For a while, there was silence from the four, minus Bellatrix using her cutlery as drumsticks, drumming on the table, her plate, her goblet, Narcissa, and the fruit bowl. Elizabeth giggled every time Bellatrix tapped the table with her knife and fork, most times making Severus miss his daughter's mouth, almost getting mashed carrots in her hair.

"Damn it Bella! Knock it off!" Severus exclaimed after yet another failed attempt at feeding his daughter.

"Why Severus? I'm making her laugh and making wonderful music." Bella sniggered at the death look in the boy's eyes. Narcissa gently touched her sister's arm and laid her hand on the silverware, slowly lowering them to the table. Severus sighed and stuck a spoonful of carrots in his daughter's mouth, wiping off the little that she spit out. Eventually the four Slytherins finished dinner and began the trek down to the dungeons. Rounding the corner, they ran into the Marauders, who turned around slowly to face them.

"Well, well, well," James began. "Look what the cat dragged in. A greasy slime ball and his midget double. Not to mention a lunatic and a transsexual.

"Though, you," He gestured to Narcissa. "Aren't bad lookin'. Wanna make some magic?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a slap across the face from the very girl he was hitting on.

"Shove off Potter. Go back to the Griffendorks you call friends and try to hook up with them. But leave the purebloods alone. You and your filthy blood traitors can find stupidity somewhere else."

She pushed right past her cousin Sirius, without so much a backward glance. The others followed, stunned at the sudden display that had just played out in the hallway. Narcissa got angry sometimes, but never enough to physically harm someone. Severus didn't think he would allow Elizabeth to be around her godmother when she was so upset. He feared she would grow so angry at the child for a stupid reason and smack her like she had Potter.

They all waved goodbye at the Snapes as they walked into their apartment. Severus dropped the diaper bag on the floor and pushed it under the table that stood right inside the door before putting Elizabeth in her playpen. He knew she disliked it, and he understood. It was like a prison to a baby, but Severus had found it extremely useful. Like now, as he went into the bathroom to a run a bath for Elizabeth, he thought without the playpen she would be everywhere and in everything.

After shutting off the taps, Severus gathered the bath toys he stored under the sink. Depositing them in the bathtub, he went to retrieve his pouting offspring from the mesh prison.

Elizabeth raised her arms to be picked up and was pleased when she was. She hated the playpen and when she was stuck inside it during her father's classes, it was torture. But now she was happy to be rid of it for now, and was happy in her father's arms.

Severus laid her down on the changing table in the bathroom, all the while thinking, 'why do I have two changing tables?' Shaking his head, he finished the task quickly and placed Elizabeth in the shallow bathtub, surrounded by rubber ducks and sea serpents that really moved in the water. She giggled, splashing the water, soaking Severus in the process.

Severus quickly mopped up the water that landed on the floor and began to scrub his daughter's hair with her baby shampoo while kneeling on the towel.

"Dada," Elizabeth waved her soapy hands in the arm, one hand holding her favorite toy- the plastic squid Lucius had gotten her in Hogsmeade a few weeks back. "Me want out."

"Not yet, love. I'm almost done."

"Dada! Me cold!"

Severus stuck his hand in the water and as his daughter had complained, the water had indeed grown cold. He pulled out his wand and with a quick non-verbal spell, the water warmed to the original temperature. Elizabeth, now content and clearly not wanting to leave the tub anymore, continued to play 'killer squid', a game Lucius had taught her. The squid toy moved and swatted at the other toys in the tub and knocked them under the water, only to move back around and hold it under for a few seconds before floating away.

Elizabeth laughed every time the squid 'killed' another toy, her laughter filling the small bathroom like bells. When the child laughed, you could only smile or laugh along, though in most causes it was both. She had that effect on people, one her mother Miranda had as well. It was the reason Severus had hooked up with her. Even in their short 6 month fling, she brought light in into his life, only to try to snatch it away by insisting their daughter be given away at the moment of her birth.

Severus finished the bath and plucked his child out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel. Walking into the bedroom, he laid her on the changing table and diapered her. Putting her in a onesie and drying her hair with a quick none-verbal drying charm, Severus brought her out into the living room and let her play with the toys Albus and the rest of the staff had given her for an early birthday present.

Elizabeth scribbled in her coloring book for a while before she crawled over to her blanket that was hung over the edge of the seat of the couch. Severus watched as Elizabeth pulled her blanket over herself by accident and expected to hear crying from the mass within as she hated anything over her head. Instead he heard giggling as Elizabeth's head emerged, her arms flapping while tangled in the blanket.

There it was, that contagious laughter. Severus laughed along with his daughter, the deep baritone mixing perfectly with the high pitched tone from the floor. Elizabeth pulled herself to her feet, and attempted to climb up the couch to be on her father's lap, but almost fell on her backside. Severus, still chuckling, lifted his daughter up onto his lap and kept a hand on her back to ensure she didn't tumble backward and fall off the couch.

Elizabeth having sat for a while in one spot decided it was time to move and crawled into the crook of her father's arm, snuggling into his side. Severus looked at the child burrowed into his side and smiled. The person he held now was his own personal beacon in his realm of darkness. It was a world where fathers hated their sons and wives and grandchildren. A world where bullies teased teenage fathers for being teenage fathers. A world where things didn't seem to go right, not once and seemed to take a lifetime to fix the mistakes. Yes, if he could, Severus vowed to keep Elizabeth away from his personal hell, even though he knew one day she would go to Hogwarts and endure the same thing he was. The bullies, the pressure from parents to do well, the homesickness, and the excitement of magic. It was a mix of emotions knowing that in a decade his daughter would be standing in front of the school being sorted in a Hogwarts House.

Severus shook his head and decided not to think about her going to Hogwarts until she was about nine or ten. Then he could panic. But now he was going to enjoy watching her grow up happy and content with her life. Just today, when Albus gave her a chocolate frog as he pasted the four Slytherins in the hall, Severus thought she would burst from the joy of getting a piece of candy. Albus hand tickled her chin, and held her for a moment before telling Severus,

"When this little angel comes and gracing these halls, it will be a blessed day to all. Though, she's so full of energy and life, so I think she will become a handful in years to come."

Severus smiled as he remembered the moment. He knew now Albus regretted asking Severus to give her up. Whenever Albus saw Elizabeth he had to give her something or hold her. Once he babysat her for the weekend so Severus could study for his end of year exams. Yes, the child had grown on the headmaster and Severus knew it, whether the headmaster knew it or not.

Severus looked down again and found his daughter nodding off in his arms. Her hand was clenching his school robes, the materiel bunched up in her fist. He stood with her gathered in his arms and carried her into his room, laying her in her crib. He tucked her in with the emerald green blanket his mother made for her and blew out the candles nearest her before leaving the room and relaxing in the living room.

**A longer chapter this time. For all the families affected by Hurricane Irene, I give my full support. Tomorrow, Massachusetts (Where I live) is going to be pounded with 40 to 60 mile an hour winds and 2" to 5" of rain resulting in power outages state wide. For those in Springfield, they just can't seem to catch a break. Earlier this summer, they were cursed with tornados, and now Irene is going to be tearing right through their neighborhoods. I count myself lucky as Methuen isn't right on the coast (its 20 mins away from Boston) so we won't get it as bad. Again, everyone who has been affected, or loved ones who have been hurt or killed, EVERY ONE in Methuen is praying for you **


	4. Babys and Bludgers

Severus woke his daughter up around 8:30, trying to get an early start on breakfast seeing as there was a Quidditch game at 11. Normally Severus would wait last minute before going down, but this year Lucius was on the team and wanted Severus there early with Elizabeth so the two could sit with Narcissa and Bellatrix. The girls had made a giant Slytherin banner with a moving snake on it. Narcissa and Bella had decided to dip Elizabeth's hands in paint and use the tiny hands to make a border. Bella then removed her 'niece's' shoes and socks so they could alternate between silver hands and green feet. It had taken a while but they thought it was worth it as it was the last game of the season.

Now Severus realized why the girls had made Elizabeth a summer outfit all slytherin colors. He had received it that morning, and on the back in silver writing it read MALFOY. Below the name the number 35 stood out in bold green. The girls were going all out making tee shirts and face paint was always a must.

Severus was shaking his head as he dressed Elizabeth in the shirt-skirt combo and when he read the note again to ensure he didn't forget anything, he found he needed to put her hair in pigtails using green and silver ribbon so everyone could see the name and number on her back.

"These girls are bloody crazy," he muttered as he did their bidding. Picking Elizabeth up and putting her in the warded high chair, he began to feed her the oatmeal the house elves had brought; he had asked them to prepare it for the baby.

Elizabeth, though clearly hating where she was, ate obediently and then raised her arms to be picked up and out of the high chair. She was shifted to Severus's hip as he cleaned her up and packed the diaper bag that was under the side table next to the door.

If you looked in the black diaper bag that was carried everywhere by the young Slytherin boy, you would be surprised that it wasn't neat and orderly. It looked as though things were hastily shoved in like pacifiers and Elizabeth's blanket that went everywhere with her. There were also diapers and wipes, creams and powders, fresh clothes, bibs, a spare pair of shoes, and now he stuffed in the snake toy Bella had gotten Elizabeth for Christmas. The snake was made up of mismatched fabrics and different patterns, with two sewn on eyes and a sewn on smile with a cute little forked pink tongue poking out the mouth.

It was Elizabeth's prized possession and she dragged it around by the tail everywhere she went. Severus had to take it away at night every few weeks to wash it. But whenever she was crying or upset, Snakey, as she called it, would cheer her up almost immediately.

Severus adjusted Elizabeth to his other hip and swung the bag up and on his shoulder. He walked to the door quickly and stepped out into the cool hallway, walking briskly to the stairs that led the Slytherins out of the dungeons and to the rest of the school.

Even though it was a warm summer day, the dungeons were cool and in the winter you need a scarf and jacket to get from the common room to the stairs. In the summer, it was comfortable to wear a tee shirt and jeans in the corridor. When the pair reached the main floor, the temperature rose a noticeable ten degrees.

Severus went with the rest of the school out the door, walking alone to the Quidditch pitch. When they were halfway there, Narcissa and Bellatrix came sprinting up behind them, green and silver face paint on their cheeks and a large rolled up banner between them.

"Elizabeth looks so cute!" Narcissa squealed, thrusting her end of the banner into his free hand and took Elizabeth.

"She's adorable! I love how this fits on her, Bella. I didn't think it would fit, seeing as every time we turn our backs she grows ten inches."

Severus smiled fondly and rubbed his daughter's head gently. The child giggled and leaned toward Bellatrix, hoping for a form of affection from the dark gothic girl in the group. Bellatrix was taken aback; her "niece" never came to her willingly. Often Severus placed Elizabeth in her lap and everyone prayed she wouldn't scream. But the other night and now today, the younger Snape wanted Bella. Narcissa took the banner and handed her goddaughter over to her sister.

Bellatrix was obviously shocked and she didn't know how to hold the child correctly. Severus bent the banner gently and handed his side to Narcissa before moving to Bellatrix and moving one of the girl's hands to the child's back and one to her bottom.

"There. Now you won't drop her." He smiled and took the banner back, sending a subtle smile Narcissa's way.

The four made their way to the Quidditch Pitch and wedged their way through the crowd to find three seats free. They plopped down into them and unrolled the banner, revealing the slytherin symbol. Severus charmed it to float above the stands, high enough for everyone to see, but not high enough for a player to get hurt.

Bellatrix settled with Elizabeth on her lap, with Severus on her right and Narcissa on her left. The Slytherin team had taken the air with the Gryffindors behind them. Even though not all the players on the Slytherin team were chasers, they organized themselves in a circle and tossed the Quaffle back and forth to all seven players.

Elizabeth giggled and bounced on her Aunt's knees, clapping her hands, occasionally missing. The teens laughed at the child's actions, as this was her first Quidditch game. Severus had never taken her when she was a baby because the noise would have bothered her sensitive ears. Now Elizabeth loved loud things like fireworks, thunder, and now Quidditch games.

Narcissa unscrewed the cover to the face paint, and with the OK from Elizabeth's father drew lines of green and silver on the toddler's face. Elizabeth squealed as the cool paint made contact with her cheeks and was spread out with the warm fingers of her godmother. Severus dipped the tip of his finger in the green side of the face paint container and tapped the finger on his daughter's nose.

She widened her eyes and touched the paint that was on the tip of her nose. The paint had been charmed beforehand so if one touched it while it was on their skin, it wouldn't come off. It was perfect for the Snape family because of Elizabeth and there was no chance of her eating the paint.

She repeatedly touched the spot but none came off so she pouted against her aunt's chest. Severus waved off the pot of paint that was offered to him. He didn't paint his face or wave flags like the others in his house. His daughter could do it for whichever house she was sorted into, but he wouldn't. He applauded for a job well done, maybe with not as much enthusiasm as the rest of the Slytherins, but he supported the team far more this season as Lucius was on the team. He had been to every game instead of camping out in the library by himself. Before Elizabeth was born, he always stayed in the potions and defense sections which was where he met Miranda.

The game started with a loud roar from the crowd. Michael Pollard was commentating the game and was keeping the people in the stands aware of what was going on up in the sky. Even with binoculars, it was still hard to see sometimes.

"Black has the quaffle, tosses to Smith. Smith dodges the bludger aimed by Nott and-GRIFFNDOR SCORES! It's now ten- zip Gryffindor and the Slytherins do not sound happy.

"Speeding down the pitch is none other than Slytherin seeker Lucius Malfoy! He's going into a suicide dive and Gryffindor seeker James Potter is close to follow! Oh damn! Malfoy pulls up at the last second and Potter slams hard into the ground! Brilliant move by Malfoy! Slytherins are in position to score and- SLYTHERIN SCORE! It's now Ten-Ten and the tension is in the air."

Narcissa was biting her nails like she always did when Lucius was playing. She was always afraid he would get hurt and be seriously injured, like over the summer when he fell off his Lightning Bolt 7500 and broke his back. He couldn't move for days and had to wear a brace for a month.

The action was picking up at an alarming rate as Lucius spotted the snitch and went on a straight downward dive for the snitch.

"Oh I think Malfoy has the snitch!"

The crowd watched as Lucius preformed a suicide dive and made a wild swipe threw the air. He rolled off his broom onto the ground before landing onto his knees. Standing shakily, he held the snitch above his head and let out a triumphant cry.

"LUCIUS MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS THE QUDDITCH CUP!"

The Slytherins cheered so loud, the ground under them shook. But the joy was short lived when Lucius, in a daze of happiness, was hit in the back of the head with a bludger, rendering him unconscious on the ground. To the Slytherins horror, they watched blood ooze out of his head under his hairline. Severus and the Black sisters looked at each other in shock.

They suspected foul play, but who hated Lucius enough to do it?

** Sorry this took so long to post, but school has taken over my life entirely. I barely have time to eat and sleep, let alone have time for the story that is slowly progressing. I know that doesn't seem much of a cliffhanger but I plan on making something super major happen during Lucius' time in the hospital wing. Don't ask what yet, cause frankly, I don't even know. It's gonna be BIG though and maybe life altering….. But the next post may take longer to post, but I won't forget about the story. It will be finished eventually. (But not anytime soon. So much more has to happen and Elizabeth has to grow up and stuff. It's almost all planned out. Except of next chapter! Anywho, favorite, review, follow, send this to your friends, whatever you wanna do. But remember, reviews make me update faster. **


End file.
